The present invention relates to a screen display method and apparatus, more particularly, to a method of displaying a piece of information desired by a user clearly on a screen.
The technique for displaying the desired information clearly according to the prior art is exemplified by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 59-102284/1984 and 62-39978/1987.
The former Laid-Open No.59-102284/1984 discloses a method of dividing a displayable area of a partial screen into a plurality of rectangular regions in accordance with a predetermined rule to administer the whole display screen as the sum of such rectangular regions.
The latter Laid-Open No. 62-39978/1987 discloses a method of calculating an overlapped visible area, responsive to the overlapping order of a plurality of windows displayed on the screen to make again only that area into a bit map.